Luan Loud
Luan Loud é uma personagem principal de The Loud House. Luan é a quarta filha mais velha na família Loud e a segunda mais jovem das cinco irmãs mais velhas, com 14 anos de idade. Seu hábito mais irritante é contar piadas ruins, trocadilhos e brincadeiras. Embora a quarta mais velha das Louds, Luan tem uma personalidade pateta. Luan é uma menina que adora se divertir com uma predileção por comédia e fazendo trocadilhos. Ela adora puxar brincadeiras com seus irmãos e frequentemente faz trocadilhos para cada situação (para grande irritação de sua família). Ela tem um gosto para tudo o que está relacionado com a comédia que inclui filmes de comédia e séries de TV, palhaços, brincadeiras e vídeos engraçados na internet. Ela também gosta de gravar pessoas que vivem em situações cômicas com sua câmera, mas quando ela faz isso ela pede permissão para a pessoa que ela gravou para lhe permitir fazer o upload do vídeo para o seu site ou no Youtube. Luan já sabe que não é correto realizar uploads de vídeos com a presença de terceiros sem permissão. Ela sempre tem uma atitude positiva e alegre. Ela é muito otimista e gosta de apoiar seus irmãos e, sobretudo, fazê-los rir e se sentir melhor. Em algumas ocasiões, ela pode ficar com raiva quando algo "não é engraçado" ou irritante acontece com ela ou como seus irmãos; como em "O Lugar Irado", em que ela luta contra os outros para obter o melhor assento de Vanzilla ou em "Casa dos Loud Muito Barulhenta" quando Luan e os outros destroem toda a casa à procura de dinheiro. Não importa o quão ruim o problema é que ela vai encontrar o lado engraçado da situação. "Luan Loud ama fazer as pessoas darem risada. Almofadas de pum, flores esguichantes e seu ventríloquo chamado Sr. Coco, Luan está SEMPRE pronta para a travessura perfeita. Uma coisa é certa: nada derruba essa Loud!" Luan tem dentes proeminentes, e um aparelho nos dentes superiores e cabelo castanho claro desgastado-se em um grande rabo de cavalo, com dois fios de cabelo longos salientes saindo do centro de sua testa. Ela se veste com uma camisa branca sem mangas, uma saia amarela com um padrão quadrado, meias amarelas com um padrão de linha que são usados por atê os joelhos e sapatos marrons. Ela também usa três flores cor de rosa, um em sua camisa e um em cada sapato, que servem como mordaça esguicho-flores. Seu design de protótipo tinha uma flor da mordaça em sua saia, mas nenhum em seus sapatos. Seu traje de banho é uma peça amarela com uma de suas flores gag-esguicho. O pijama é apenas uma camisola amarela ou uma camisola amarela e branca com calças combinando, às vezes ela também usa um roupão. Muitas piadas da Luan são perdidas devido a dublagem brasileira, não é que seja ruim, mas a maior parte das piadas são os trocadilhos, que é um jogo de palavras semelhantes com sentidos relacionados de alguma forma. Por exemplo, no episódio "Detetive ou Consequências", após Lincoln perguntar para as irmãs do por quê ele está sendo acusado de entupir o vaso, Luan responde: "Por que você entope mais vasos do que papel higiênico!" Porém, em inglês ela fala: "Maybe because you made more clogs than a dutch shoe factory!" Traduzindo fica: "Talvez porque você faz mais tamancos do que uma fábrica de calçados holandês!" Essa piada só faz sentido em inglês porque a palavra "clogs" (tamancos) faz um trocadilho com "clog" (entupir), o que faz de ser impossível de ser traduzido e acaba sendo mal adaptada. Por essa razão muitos brasileiros tacham a Luan de "piadista sem graça". Um outro exemplo, nesse mesmo episódio, foi quando Luan conta uma piada dormindo: "Pra que serve óculos vermelhos? Pra ver-melhor." Em inglês ela fala: What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer! Traduzindo fica: "Como você chama um touro dormindo? Uma escavadeira!" Trocadilho de "bull" (touro) e doze (cochilar) com "Bulldozer" (escavadeira). Essa foi uma boa adaptação, porém, tiveram que trocar uma piada de dormir para outra de óculos. de:Luan Loud en:Luan Loud es:Luan Loud fr:Luan Loud he:לואן רעש id:Luan Loud it:Luan ja:ルアン ラウド pl:Hilaria Harmidomska ru:Луан Лауд tl:Luan Loud zh:鲁安 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Família Loud